U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,423 discloses an engine and transmission assembly mounting system incorporating a plurality of tie rods, each of which permit substantially uniplanar vibration. The system also includes a resilient mounting point on the frame where the engine and transmission assembly is joined to the frame and the swing arm.